Scènes de vie : le serpent et le chien
by Kima Muraki
Summary: Quelques drabbles, indépendants les uns des autres, sur la vie de deux êtres que tout semble séparer. Et pourtant... Relation entre deux hommes, Sirius x Severus.
1. Contraste

Pour Jufachlo n.n  


* * *

**Contraste**

Severus était un Serpentard, il aimait le thé noir, les potions, faire des recherches, le calme, se coucher tôt et lire le journal. Sirius était un Gryffondor, il aimait le café, la métamorphose, courir sous la forme de Patmol, plaisanter avec ses collègues, discuter au lit et lire des nouvelles. Même physiquement, on ne pouvait nier un contraste : Sirius était toujours vêtu de couleurs, que ce soit du bleu roi, du rouge carmin ou encore du marron clair – Severus s'estimait heureux qu'il n'ait pas essayé le jaune. Alors que le directeur des serpents ne s'habillait que de noir de jais. Si Sirius parvenait à garder une peau halée, Severus lui restait pâle comme la mort. Tandis qu'il était impossible de tirer un sourire franc des lèvres du maître des potions, il était rare de voir Sirius sans un sourire jovial.

Et malgré tous ces contrastes, ils parvenaient à s'entendre sur certains points. Il arrivait même qu'ils apprécient les mêmes choses. Par exemple, rester sous la couette les jours de pluies, comblant leur ennuie avec de la lecture, des discussions ou bien encore avec quelque chose de plus... Physique. Tous deux appréciaient de rentrer le soir dans les cachots après leur dur journée de travail pour se retrouver dans un bain chaud. Sirius aimait préparer sa soupe et Severus n'arrivait pas à en être fatigué.

Le contraste le plus grand les concernant était bien celui-ci : la tendresse dont ils faisaient preuve dans l'intimité et l'indifférence qu'ils affichaient devant les autres...


	2. Cheveux

**Cheveux**

- Severus, je suis renté !

La voix de Sirius semblait enjouée, comme la plupart du temps, tandis qu'il entrait dans les appartements de son amant. Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant que tous deux partageaient une relation plutôt… proche, et l'animagus avait été plus ou moins implicitement invité à rester vivre dans les appartements du maître des potions, avec qui les choses n'étaient jamais faciles…

Un sourire aux lèvres, il posa son sac de cours dans un coin. Être professeur de métamorphose n'était pas toujours facile, mais il était bien évident qu'il adorait le travail qu'il avait enfin pu avoir. Habitué à ne pas avoir de réponse, il ne s'en formalisa pas et referma la porte derrière lui, avant de se déshabiller en chemin vers la salle de bain. Il savait très bien que l'ancien mangemort n'apprécierait pas de voir des vêtements étalés dans son appartement, mais il les rangerait plus tard. A présent, tout ce qui le préoccupait était de profiter d'un bon bain chaud avec lui.

Il ouvrit la porte déjà entrebâillée pour découvrir un Severus allongé dans la baignoire remplie d'eau, les mains appuyées sur les rebords, tandis que sa tête était renversée, ses cheveux mouillés collés à son front. Nul doute qu'il avait l'air de prendre du bon temps.

- Tu es en retard…

Évidement, cela aurait été trop beau s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, il avait définitivement un sixième sens ou quelque chose comme ça. Il s'approcha et se pencha pour embrasser doucement les lèvres de son amant.

- J'avais encore quelques copies à corriger…

Pour seule réponse, une main se glissa derrière sa nuque et ainsi l'attirer dans le bain avec lui. Se laissant faire avec plaisir, Sirius s'allongea à ses côtés, soupirant en sentant l'eau chaude tout autour de lui. Il se rendit compte alors, que si les cheveux noirs de son amant étaient mouillés, ils n'étaient toujours pas lavés, puisqu'ils paraissaient toujours gras. L'animagus avait bien compris d'où cela venait : les fumées de potion dans lesquelles Severus baignait toute la journée lui graissaient les cheveux de façon incroyable, il était ainsi obligé de les laver tous les jours.

- Tu ne t'es pas encore lavé les cheveux ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Un sourire un peu plus grand éclaira les lèvres de l'ancien Maraudeur. Il savait bien que c'était faux, le maître des potions prenait un bain dès qu'il rentrait de sa dernière heure de cours. Et cette dernière était terminée depuis une bonne demi heure. Mais il se doutait bien de la raison de ce mensonge. Les soupirs d'aise à chaque fois qu'il lavait les cheveux de l'ancien mangemort ne lui étaient pas passés inaperçus… Il se glissa ainsi derrière Severus, avant de prendre du shampoing et de commencer à lui masser le cuir chevelu, passant tendrement ses mains dans ses mèches fines, se régalant des soupirs habituels de son amant.

- Tu aimes ?

- Ferme la.

Et oui, Sirius était fier.


End file.
